


Böğürtlenli Tart

by Austenviolet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Böğürtlenli tartın büyük önem arz ettiği durumlar vardır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Böğürtlenli Tart

**Author's Note:**

> "Böğürtlen" anahtar kelimesinin ikinci fici, aniden aklıma geldi, kısacık oldu. İyi okumalar <3

“Böğürtlenli? Cidden mi?”

“Evet.” Isaac dudağını bükerek yanıtladı, masada yanında oturan Scott ayağa kalkarak ona baktı.

“Gerçekten? Neden çilek veya muz ya da vişne değil-neden böğürtlen?”

“Çünkü o benim en sevdiğim meyve, Scott.”

Isaac mavi gözlerini ona kaldırıp gücenikçe baktı, Scott iç çekti.

“Tamam, böğürtlen. Gidiyorum...”

Esmer, genç alfa odadan dışarı çıkarken kendi kendisine bir insanın favori meyvesinin nasıl böğürtlen olabileceğini mırıldanıyor, onu duymazdan gelen Isaac hoşnutlukla gülümsedi.

***

Her şey; o sabah kavga etmeleriyle başlamıştı. Scott, tamamen düşüncesiz bir şekilde Isaac’in sonra yemek için dolaba koyduğu favori tartının son parçasını yemiş, bu da mavi gözlü erkek arkadaşının ona kesinlikle darılmasıyla sonuçlanmıştı. Scott, onu kendisiyle barışmaya ikna etmek için sabahtan beri dil döküyordu ve en sonunda, Isaac, eğer kendisine tart yaparsa onu affetmeyi kabul etmişti-en sevdiği meyveyle tabii: Böğürtlen.

Sorun şu ki, aylardan aralıktı ve böğürtlen, pek de bu mevsimin meyvesi sayılmazdı. En azından, taze olarak.

Scott, hava kararmaya yüz tutarken girdiği beşinci markette de böğürtlen bulamayarak çıktığında, ellerini montunun cebine soktu, bir daha dolaptan hiçbir şeyi izinsiz alıp yememeye tövbe etmişken, başka bir yere daha bakmak için ilerledi.

Yarım saat sonra, hiçbir yerde böğürtlen bulamamıştı ve zaten Scott tart yapmayı da bilmiyordu, takınabildiği en masum yüz ifadesini takınarak eve doğru yöneldi. Belki Isaac onun bu üşümüş ve akıllanmış haline acırdı, değil mi?

Tam evin bulunduğu sokağa dönecekken, köşe başındaki pastanenin ışıklarının yandığını gördü, aklında aniden bir fikir canlandı.

“İyi akşamlar.” dedi pastanenin penceresine yaklaşarak. Siyah uzun saçlı genç bir kız hemencecik pencereye geldi.

“İyi akşamlar, ne istemiştiniz?”

“Şey,” dedi Scott. “Böğürtlenli tartınız var mı acaba? Ama taze böğürtlenli olacak. Biliyorum, bu mevsimde taze böğürtlen bulmak zor ama...”

“Tam yerine geldiniz.” Genç kız ışıl ışıl gülümseyerek, hevesle yanıtladı.“Büyükannem daha bu sabah taze böğürtlenlerle tart yaptı, onun arka bahçesinde özel bir yeri var ve-”

“Alıyorum.” Scott, müthiş bir rahatlamayla sırıtarak kızın cümlesini kesti, cüzdanını çıkarırken ekledi. “Bir kutu lütfen.”

Kız onun isteğine biraz şaşırmış, biraz da sevinmiş görünerek derhal işe koyuldu, iki dakika sonra Scott, elinde tazecik böğürtlenli tartlarla dolu kutu, evin yolunu tutmuştu.

***

Odanın kapısını açıp girdiğinde, Isaac yatağın üzerine uzanmış, bir dergiyi karıştırıyordu, Scott’u fark edince tek kaşını kaldırarak baktı. Betanın mavi gözleri elindeki kutuya takılırken, Scott elinden geldiğince sevimli olmaya çalışarak sırıttı.

“Eh, ben tart yapmayı bilmiyorum. O yüzden...”

Yatağa doğru ilerledi, Isaac’in yanına otururken, tart kutusunun kapağını açtı. Isaac bir ona, bir de böğürtlenli tartlara bakıyor, dudağının kenarı minik bir gülümseyişle kıvrıldığında, Scott sordu.

“Affedildim mi?”

Mavi bakışlar onun yüzüne dönerken, Isaac uzanmış, kutuyu Scott’ın elinden aldı, hiçbir şey demeden komodinin üzerine koydu. Sonra uzanıp alfasını kendisine çeker ve dudaklarından öperken, Scott tüm üşümüşlüğünü unutmuş, istekle ona cevap verdi; böğürtlenli tartların kokusu burunlarına erişirken ayrıldıklarında, ikisi de gülümsüyordu.

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac severleri göreyim :D


End file.
